


all things go, all things grow

by joshllyman



Series: these broken wings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have organized a release party for the Crows in the hotel ballroom. Asahi’s at the bar, slowly sipping on something colorful and watching everyone else dance. In the center of the room, the center of attention, are Koushi and Daichi. Koushi’s shimmering in a billowy shirt and pants that cling to their skin, and despite Daichi’s dark top and jeans he’s still one of the brightest lights in the room.Or maybe it’s just Asahi that thinks so.***The attraction burgeoning between Asahi, Koushi and Daichi finally comes to a head.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: these broken wings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2021





	all things go, all things grow

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH WELCOME TO MY ENTRY FOR THE NSFW BB!!!!! I was SO lucky to be partnered with the wonderful, talented, incredible [Brittie](https://twitter.com/darlin_stardust) who created the most perfect art for this fic. Thank you to everyone who looked this over for me at some point in its journey, especially Ro, Yaela, and Viv. I plan to write more in this universe at some point so please stay tuned!

CHICAGO

“These Broken Wings” was officially released as a single today.

Thinking about it makes Asahi’s stomach dance with butterflies. A song he wrote, that he’s poured his heart into, being released to the entire world. When the Flightless Crows played it live tonight, the crowd sang along, to words  _ he wrote _ . Thousands of people knew those words well enough to scream them into the night.

It felt like his soul was on display in a glass case. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa have organized a release party for the Crows in the hotel ballroom. Asahi’s at the bar, slowly sipping on something colorful and watching everyone else dance. In the center of the room, the center of attention, are Koushi and Daichi. Koushi’s shimmering in a billowy shirt and pants that cling to their skin, and despite Daichi’s dark top and jeans he’s still one of the brightest lights in the room.

Or maybe it’s just Asahi that thinks so.

He’s willing to admit by now that he’s in over his head. The tiny crush he’d developed on both of them has grown and taken root in his lungs and heart, making it hard to breathe any time he’s around them. And considering he’s working for them on their tour, in a manner of speaking, that’s all the time. 

Koushi breaks off to dance with Tanaka. Daichi laughs and steals Kiyoko away from Hitoka to twirl her around the floor. Koushi and Daichi are a dream team, he thinks to himself, effortlessly clearing the space around them, dancing in tandem even when they’re not watching each other, moving towards each other like magnets and switching partners so that Tanaka ends up with an armful of Kiyoko and Daichi dips Koushi low to the floor.

Asahi can hear their laughter from here, even above the pounding bass. He wants to go to them, but his feet are glued to the floor by an anxiety he can’t seem to shake. 

There was a moment on the way up to his hotel room last night—he’d been almost certain Koushi was going to kiss him. But then Tanaka had interrupted, and they’d jumped backward, and that couldn’t have been their intention anyway, right? Daichi and Koushi are the music scene’s most popular couple. There’s no way either of them would risk the band’s reputation. They love what they do too much.

Asahi has to push those thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on melancholy feelings in the celebratory atmosphere. He takes a picture of the dance floor and snaps it to Noya, who doesn’t answer right away for once. He’s about to message his friend to ask what’s up when he feels a body press close to him.

“Come dance with us,” Koushi says, and it’s almost not a request. They’re in Asahi’s entire personal space, as close as they can possibly be without actually touching him. 

Asahi shakes his head. “I don’t dance.”

“So you’ve said.” They wrap their hand around the hand holding his drink, sliding it from between his fingers. Asahi swears he feels sparks where their skin touches. They take a sip, and Asahi watches the way their throat bobs. “I just think you’ve never danced with me.”

Asahi bites his lip. “That’s my drink, you know.”

Koushi takes another long swallow, their eyes trained on Asahi. They drain the drink and set the glass back on the bar. “It’s gone now, so it hardly matters.” They shift closer, bumping their knees against Asahi’s. Their voice drops lower when they lean forward, speaking into Asahi’s ear. “Come dance with us.”

If it was a request before, it’s definitely not one now. They trail their fingers down the inside of Asahi’s forearm, their touch feather light, and wrap their hand around his wrist. He can’t even protest as they pull him away from the bar, directly into the middle of the floor, where Daichi’s waiting. He greets Asahi with a wave and a smile, and moves in close to him. 

Somehow, against his own wishes and better judgement, he finds himself between the two of them, Koushi in front of him and Daichi behind. Daichi keeps a tiny space between their bodies, although Asahi can still feel him close. Asahi is frozen, unsure; Koushi looks up at him, one side of their mouth lifted up in a smile.

“I really don’t dance,” Asahi repeats, his stomach knotting.

Koushi’s hands fall to his hips, and they move in closer, their chests nearly flush against each other. “Just move, Asahi,” they say, and Asahi can barely hear their voice over the music but he can read their lips easily enough, read their intentions in the way their hands grasp at his sides, the way they push him to sway with them. He feels himself becoming more rigid under Koushi’s touch, but Koushi persists, fingers digging into his skin, and Asahi takes a deep breath and lets himself be moved. He catches Koushi smiling at him as he relaxes and tries to smile back, but he’s not sure how well it comes across. Koushi’s hand slips up his side, over his arm, and comes to rest on his neck, fingers pressed against his pulse. Asahi’s eyes find Koushi’s, and his breath stutters.

“Koushi…” he manages. Koushi stands on their tiptoes so their faces are mere inches from each other, and Asahi’s eyebrows meet his hairline as Koushi leans in.

"Let your hair down," Koushi says, directly into his ear, and when Asahi pulls back to give them a look of confusion they merely smile and nod. With hands that are shaking more than he wants to admit, he reaches for the elastic in his hair and tugs; his bun loosens, and his hair falls down onto his shoulders.

Behind him there's a sharp intake of breath. Daichi moves closer, his hands grazing Asahi's hips, hesitantly at first. But then Koushi moves forward, pressing themself closer to Asahi, and Asahi is pushed into Daichi, whose hands tighten around Asahi's hips as he rests his forehead against Asahi's shoulder.

Asahi has to force himself to move, to remember he's on a dance floor and can't just stand still and take stock of Koushi's bright eyes, of Daichi's hands sliding up to his waist, of the way Koushi's hair has fallen into their face. He mostly lets himself be moved by the two of them, swinging his hips and rolling his body in time with theirs. Koushi throws their arms around his neck; their nose brushes against his cheek as they lean up to speak into his ear again.

“Told you,” they say, and Asahi pulls back to see Koushi with a wicked grin across their face. They grab his face and pull him back down to say, “He’s got a thing for long hair. It’s part of why he’s so into you.”

Asahi looks up at the ceiling and asks every god he can think of to help him keep breathing.

Their bodies move with the music, and he isn’t sure if it’s the bass he feels thumping in his chest or his overworked heart. At some point Koushi flips so they’re in the middle, ass grinding up against Daichi, eyes planted firmly on Asahi. Daichi lowers his mouth to Koushi’s neck and kisses it, too hard for being in public, too intimate for knowing Asahi’s standing right there, but he looks up at Asahi as he does it and Asahi’s hands grab tight to Koushi’s waist. Koushi reaches a hand up and twists it around Daichi’s neck; their other hand rests just above Asahi’s waistband, one finger hooked in his belt loops. 

Asahi has never wanted to kiss anyone as badly as he wants to kiss the two of them in this moment.

He’s not sure what his face is doing, but after a few more minutes of dancing Koushi looks at him, eyes half-lidded, bottom lip sucked between their teeth. They turn around and whisper something in Daichi’s ear, and he nods firmly. Koushi turns back to Asahi and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him down.

“Meet us upstairs in ten minutes,” they say into his ear, and Asahi’s skin breaks out in goosebumps. All he can do is nod before Koushi disappears, grabbing Daichi’s hand tightly as they leave.

Asahi goes to the bar and does something he’s never done before: he takes a shot.

And then he does something he only rarely does: he snaps a picture of himself to Noya, and it ends up slightly blurry because his hands are shaking so bad. Noya answers almost immediately.

**NOYAAAAAA o(≧∇≦o):** dude

**NOYAAAAAA o(≧∇≦o):** who are u and wut have u done with my big dork

**Azumane Asahi:** We’ve been dancing for...uh, like an hour? I lost track of time but. They invited me up to their room.

**NOYAAAAAA o(≧∇≦o):** do u think like…?

**Azumane Asahi:** Yes.

**NOYAAAAAA o(≧∇≦o):** DUDE WYH TEH FUCK ARE U TEXTN ME RN

**NOYAAAAAA o(≧∇≦o):** get out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Azumane Asahi:** If I don’t text you by tomorrow night assume I’ve died and ascended.

Asahi does his best to leave his nerves at the bar and heads to the elevator. He should have expected the long ride to make him much more anxious, but he apparently hadn’t been thinking that far ahead. His hands are shaking again by halfway up the elevator, and by the time he reaches the top floor his breathing is shallow at best. The door pops open and Asahi steps out.

Aone is standing in front of the door, as usual, and Asahi nods to him as he allows him to pass.

Daichi and Koushi are waiting for him on the couch. Daichi’s hair is more mussed than it was downstairs, and they both have shiny, spit-slick lips. Koushi grins wildly when they see Asahi, who halts before he reaches them and wills his knees to support his weight.

“Come here,” Daichi says, his voice rough and a little raspy like he’s spent the last ten minutes with Koushi’s tongue down his throat, and Asahi goes to them. They scoot apart and make space for him in the middle, and he sits, feeling incredibly awkward, nothing like the freedom he’d felt downstairs. He’s about to open his mouth and protest that he should go when Koushi puts a heavy hand on his knee.

“Asahi.” For half a moment, they look as nervous as he feels, and it’s wild because he’s never seen them wearing anything but the utmost confidence. “Please tell us you’re as into us as we are into you.”

Asahi’s heart stops, then starts with a vengeance. “Yes,” he answers, and Koushi smiles, and Daichi shifts closer to him. 

“Thank fuck,” Koushi says, and then they’re kissing Asahi.

Asahi’s insides turn to butter. Koushi finds the right angle to press their faces together and reaches around to grasp the back of his neck, and Asahi finds himself gasping a little at how good it is, how sweet they taste (but there’s a musk too, and that must be Daichi, and  _ fuck _ how do they both want him, how is this really happening—). Koushi licks his bottom lip gently and sighs before pulling away.

There are several beats of silence before Asahi says, “Koushi, please…” His voice breaks with desperation, and Koushi hauls him back in. 

Asahi’s mouth is already a little open this time, and Koushi uses that to push their tongue past his lips. Asahi moans quietly, and Koushi’s hand finds purchase in his hair, tugging a little to force his neck back. Asahi is clay, letting Koushi mold him however they want as they bite down on his lip and force another moan from him.

“Koushi,” Daichi says quietly, and Koushi pulls back again with a guilty grin.

“Carried away,” they explain. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t—that was really good,” Asahi says, and he ducks to hide his blush. Koushi tilts his chin up.

“I love your blush,” they mumble, and it causes him to turn redder still. “Gorgeous. Does it spread all over?”

“Um,” he says. Koushi presses a kiss to the side of his mouth and he decides he doesn’t actually need to answer.

“Daichi,” Koushi says. “Are you gonna kiss him or not?”

“I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, Koushi,” Daichi answers, blushing a little himself. “We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want, Asahi.”

A flare of courage sparks in his heart, and fanned by Koushi’s soft fingers against his hip, Asahi brings a hand up to Daichi’s chin. “I want it all,” he murmurs. He pauses just long enough to catch the smile on Daichi’s face before he leans over to press his mouth to Daichi’s.

It takes him a little more effort to figure out the right angle than it took with Koushi, and he ends up almost standing to properly kiss him. Daichi’s hands find Asahi’s waist and rest lightly on his hips. Daichi seems more hesitant than Koushi, despite being just as bold as them downstairs, and Asahi answers his reluctance by swiping his tongue into Daichi’s mouth. That seems to get him moving, and his grip on Asahi’s hips becomes firmer as he sucks on Asahi’s tongue.

A second pair of hands appears on his back, and Koushi’s running their fingers up and down his spine in a way that makes him shiver. He falls forward and ends up straddling Daichi’s lap.

“Shit,” mumbles Daichi, pulling away from Asahi. “You good?”

“Yes,” Asahi affirms. He presses his mouth to Daichi’s throat, and Daichi groans, digging his fingers into Asahi’s skin. Koushi kneels beside them and joins Asahi at Daichi’s neck, mumbling “He likes when you bite him,” and then doing so, earning a moan from Daichi. Asahi smiles against Daichi’s skin and bites, and Daichi curses, his hand moving from Asahi’s hip to his hair.

Asahi pulls away and kisses Koushi’s jaw, and Koushi turns and meets him with their lips. Daichi’s hand in Asahi’s hair tightens, and Koushi kisses him forcefully, biting down on his lip and running their tongue over where it stings. Asahi’s hands are shaking again as he moves them up under Koushi’s shirt, letting his fingers graze against Koushi’s abs. 

Koushi leans back to pull the shirt off altogether, and Daichi takes the opportunity to steal Asahi back for more kisses. 

“If I’m shirtless you guys have to be shirtless,” Koushi says, biting Asahi’s earlobe gently. Asahi gasps. “It’s only fair.”

Asahi clambers out of Daichi’s lap and opens his buttons with unsteady fingers; below him, Daichi does the same. 

“Wow,” Koushi says, reaching out and touching Asahi’s chest with something akin to reverence. “Our next song is gonna be ‘His Abs Were Sculpted by the Gods.’”

Daichi snickers "That's a terrible name for a song," as Asahi reddens again, and Koushi pulls him back down into Daichi’s lap by the belt loops. “It really does go all the way down,” they mumble, and they duck their head to suck hard on Asahi’s nipple. 

“Fuck,” Asahi swears faintly, before lifting a hand to his mouth and biting down on his knuckle.

“Oh, he’s sensitive,” Daichi says, delight evident in his tone, and he brings his mouth to Asahi’s other nipple, and Asahi moans softly into his hand, suddenly feeling desperate and needy.

Koushi pops off with a loud smack and brings their hand up to cup Asahi’s jaw. “You don’t have to stay quiet,” they say. Their eyes are sparkling. “You sound so good. We want to hear you.”

Daichi laps his tongue over his nipple and Asahi moans again, the sound muffled by his hand. Koushi gently coaxes it away.

“Again, Dai,” they murmur, and Daichi repeats the motion. Asahi cries out and bucks his hips, dragging himself against Daichi’s thigh.

“Oh,” Daichi breathes, pulling away. When Asahi catches his eye, his pupils are blown wide. “If we’re moving to the bed, we should go now.”

Koushi smiles and leans over to kiss Daichi, then uses the hand they still have twined with Asahi’s to drag him over to the bed. Asahi goes easily, and in some distant part of his brain he’s embarrassed byhow easily Koushi and Daichi have him eating out of their hands, but he doesn’t give it a lot of thought as Koushi throws him down on his back.

“Still good?” Daichi asks, coming over and laying beside Asahi. He uses one hand to trace patterns against Asahi’s stomach.

Asahi nods. “Really good. You might kill me, but I’m good.”

Koushi laughs, bright and musical, and straddles his hips. “You’re so gorgeous, Asahi,” they purr, and Asahi squirms a little. They lean down and kiss his neck, alternating between licking and sucking, and Asahi starts to wonder if he’s going to have to hunt down some concealer in the morning. He’s certain Koushi has some, somewhere, and he doubts they would mind if he borrowed it. Especially since it’s their mouth leaving him covered in marks.

Koushi sits up just a little. “What are you thinking?” they ask, dragging their thumb along Asahi’s lips.

“Ah,” Asahi says, blushing. “Wondering if you have any concealer.”

Koushi’s response is a wicked grin. “I’d like it better if I didn’t.”

Asahi burns even brighter, and Daichi kisses his cheek gently. “Koushi,” Daichi says against his skin, “cut him some slack.”

“Yes, I have concealer,” Koushi affirms. “But I’m leaving at least one mark you can’t cover up. Also I’m taking off your pants now if you’re good?”

“Go ahead,” Asahi confirms, and Daichi sweeps him up in a kiss while Koushi pulls down his jeans. They toss them off the end of the bed and run their hands over his thighs.

“My canvas,” Koushi says, and before Asahi can pull away from Daichi and fully register what’s happening Koushi’s sinking their teeth into the inside of his thigh. 

“Fuck,” he cries, throwing his head back against the pillow. Daichi’s fingers are toying with the waistband of Asahi’s boxers. Asahi’s so painfully hard it's embarrassing. “Fuck, Koushi, your mouth...”

“Good, right?” Daichi asks into his ear, and Asahi turns his head to kiss him again. Daichi is firm and insistent with his kisses, his mouth hard against Asahi’s, his hands pushing his boxers down just a little, just enough, almost enough to distract him from Koushi’s teeth against the skin of his thighs.

“Ah, please,” Asahi moans as Koushi licks a stripe up past the fabric of his boxers. “Oh—Koushi, please, Daichi—”

Koushi sits up, their eyes blown wide, licking their lips. “Asahi, god. You look so good like this.”

Asahi whines, both at the praise and the sudden lack of Koushi between his legs. Daichi presses his nose into Asahi’s hair.

“They’re right,” he mumbles, and Asahi whines again, more quietly, as Koushi slowly, deliberately pulls his boxers down over his hips, leaving him fully exposed. They both stare unabashedly once Asahi is fully naked, and Asahi has to close his eyes against it. “Asahi, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Asahi shakes his head and grabs Daichi by the neck to smash their mouths together, desperate for something to distract him from the mounting embarrassment of being the only one naked and having both of their attention fully on him. It must be obvious in his complexion, because Koushi backs off and lays beside him again. Asahi can feel their eyes on him even as he continues to make out with Daichi. Their leg is thrown over Asahi’s hip; they move their own erection against Asahi. Asahi moans, suddenly oversensitive, and pulls away from Daichi.

He lays his head flat on the pillow again. “Sorry,” he says, his chest heaving, his eyes trained on the ceiling. “I have to breathe for a minute, it’s—fuck, it’s so good, but it’s a lot.”

“Take your time,” Daichi says. “Are we okay like this or do you need space?”

“You’re good, please don’t go,” Asahi says, and Daichi runs his fingers through Asahi’s hair. Koushi rests their chin on Asahi’s shoulder. He breathes deeply in the silence, lets his brain catch up to where his body is. It’s a little easier to accept, now that they’re in bed together, that this is actually happening, although he’s not convinced he won’t wake up and discover it was all a vivid dream. When his heart rate resembles something normal again, he closes his eyes.

“Would you mind—um. I’m feeling very naked, and it might help if I weren’t the only one.”

Koushi giggles and stands to shimmy out of their pants and underwear. Asahi bites his lip and stares, narrowly resisting the urge to reach out and touch. Daichi doesn’t get up, just arches his back and pulls his pants and boxers down, tossing them to the side.

“Better?” Daichi asks.

Asahi nods, not trusting himself to speak without making an idiot of himself. How on earth either of them want him is beyond his comprehension, not when they’re literally the two most beautiful people on the planet. He tries not to overthink it.

Koushi comes around to Daichi’s side of the bed and leans down to kiss him. Daichi pulls them down on top of him, and Asahi scoots over enough so he can watch. 

It’s mesmerizing, breathtaking; the two of them together are magic, and Asahi can’t decide where to look. Koushi bites at Daichi’s neck and chest, earning gasps from Daichi every time they do so. Their hand skims at Daichi’s waist, inching closer and closer to his groin and then dancing away, and Daichi snarls and flips them so he’s on top, rutting his cock against Koushi’s thigh. Koushi whines high in their throat and pulls Daichi down to their mouth again, kissing him like he’s the air they’re breathing. Asahi swears under his breath.

“Asahi—” Koushi gasps, breaking away from Daichi but keeping him close. “Come here, come here—”

They reach for him and Asahi goes easily, slotting their mouths together. Koushi tastes like Daichi, now, or he tastes like them, or they taste like each other. Asahi can’t parse it out at the moment, too consumed with Daichi’s mouth on his abs, Koushi’s lips against his own. It’s overwhelming again, or still, but it’s easier now, easier to let himself get lost in the feeling and get out of his own head. He opens his eyes long enough to run his fingers through Daichi’s hair, grip at the base of his neck, and Daichi smiles at him as he wraps his lips around Asahi’s dick.

Asahi bites hard on Koushi’s lip, and Koushi moans even as Asahi pulls away, an apology on his lips.

“Don’t you dare,” Koushi demands, breathless, “fuck, that felt good, do it again. Dai, don’t stop.”

Daichi nods and laps at the head of Asahi’s cock, and Asahi cries out, struggling to keep himself still. Koushi echoes him, and when Asahi looks down he sees that Daichi’s got his hand around them, stroking in time with his motions on Asahi.

“Oh, fuck!” Asahi’s voice is foreign to his own ears, needy and wanting. With the hand not on Daichi’s head, he reaches for Koushi and brings them together to kiss them again, desperate for something to ground him against the incredible feeling of Daichi’s mouth. He bites Koushi’s lip again, finding the spot he’d gotten before by accident and repeating his motion, intentional now, and Koushi grabs at him blindly, raking their nails down his chest.

Daichi pulls away from Asahi, resting his forehead against his thigh. “You two—fuck, you look so good together.” He presses a kiss, hot and open mouthed, against Asahi’s groin, and Asahi bucks his hips up despite himself. “That’s it, Asahi, you can move—”

“Dai,” Koushi whines, “please, please touch me, god, don’t stop now—”

Daichi doesn’t answer in words, but he does sink his mouth back onto Asahi, his hand pumping Koushi more rapidly now. Asahi moves his hips, just a little, and watches as Daichi lets his jaw go slack. 

“Shit,” Asahi mumbles, and does it again, a little more, a little harder. Daichi’s looking him right in the eyes, taking him down, and Asahi tightens his grip on his hair. Daichi moans around Asahi, closes his eyes, looking like there’s absolutely nothing he’d rather be doing; Asahi has to look away, the sight overwhelming. His eyes land on Koushi instead, their head tipped back against the pillow, their mouth forming a perfect o, a litany of curses falling from their lips. 

Koushi’s eyes open. They turn to Asahi and bite their lip, reach out and touch his face, running their knuckles gently along his jaw.

“Ah—Asahi—”

That’s what does him in. “Daichi—!” he manages, and Daichi meets his eyes again and swallows him down as he finishes. He collapses back against the bed, barely able to watch as Koushi pulls Daichi up by the back of his head and licks Asahi out of his mouth. All he can do is moan quietly at the sight, and Koushi’s eyes flit to him, then squeeze closed.

“Asa—Dai—”

Asahi doesn’t actually see the moment Koushi comes, but he sees their face, twisted in pleasure; he sees Daichi, an enamored smile on his lips. He finds himself shaking, and when Daichi falls between him and Koushi he doesn’t hesitate to move in close to him, to rest his forehead against Daichi’s bicep. Daichi wraps an arm around his shoulders. Koushi stays stock-still on their back, eyes trained on the ceiling, breathing heavily. 

“You’re alright?” Asahi asks, and Koushi looks over at him with a dopey smile on their face.

“I’m so fucking good,” they answer. “I have maybe never been this good. Asahi, fucking hell, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, you should have seen your face—”

“Koushi,” Daichi says as Asahi turns away to bury his face in the pillow. 

“I cannot tell a lie. Dai, you saw him too, you know.”

“Koushi,” Asahi whines.

“Fine, fine,” they say. Asahi looks over to see them waving a hand in the air. “I’ll shut up, but I’m still thinking about it. I might never stop thinking about it.”

“Oh, my god,” Asahi mumbles, faceplanting in the pillow again.

Daichi turns on his side and runs a gentle hand up and down his back, just hard enough to keep him from getting goosebumps. Asahi turns his head to look at Daichi, and his eyes are heavy; Koushi grabs his hip and kisses softly along his side.

“You’ve waited long enough,” Koushi whispers against the skin of his hip, and when their mouths meet again it’s gentler than before. Asahi watches in fascination as Daichi lays back again, matches each of Koushi’s movements, seemingly knowing exactly where they’ll go. He wants to reach out but doesn’t want to interrupt this beautiful thing between them. Daichi sighs softly as Koushi runs a hand down his abs, over his stomach, up the inside of his thigh. He looks over at Asahi.

“You gonna stay over there or are you gonna join us?” he asks, grinning.

“Sorry—distracted,” Asahi explains. Tentatively he drags his hand along the lower part of Daichi’s stomach, fingers trailing down into the hair above his dick, and he delights in the way Daichi’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Good?” Asahi asks.

“Yes,” Daichi affirms, breathless, and Asahi continues his trail, down, down, down, until he’s tracing the outline of Daichi’s dick. Daichi is almost silent, save for small whines in the back of his throat, and Asahi can’t decide if he wants more of that or if he wants to make Daichi cry out in pleasure.

“Hang on,” Koushi mutters, and they bring their hand down to meet Asahi’s. Daichi whines a little more loudly, brings his knees up to lift his hips off the bed. Koushi nods to Asahi, and Asahi wraps his hand around Daichi.

The noise Daichi makes is unlike anything Asahi’s ever heard, beautiful and breathtaking and echoing all down through his bones, and he wants to hear it forever, if possible. Koushi grins.

“There it is,” they sigh. They catch Asahi’s eye. “Good, right?”

“Good,” Asahi echoes, disbelief in his voice. “That is not a good enough word for whatever that was.”

“Asahi—” Daichi chokes out, “won’t hear it if you don’t move.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Asahi says, and he strokes his hand up and down Daichi’s cock. Koushi’s got their hand on his balls, rubbing at them gently, and Daichi makes that noise again, quieter this time but still just as incredible. Asahi kisses up Daichi’s stomach, his chest, his neck, his jaw, and across from him Koushi mirrors his movements. Daichi’s eyes flutter closed as Asahi licks across his swollen lips and Koushi kisses the side of his mouth. They pause only to kiss each other, Koushi sighing Asahi’s name against his lips before they return to Daichi.

“You—hnng—you two are a dream team,” Daichi mumbles, canting his hips up to try to force Asahi’s pace. Asahi gives in, lets him take control, and Daichi fucks into his hand fervently. 

“Mm, Daichi,” Koushi says, speaking just loudly enough for Asahi to hear them over Daichi’s whimpers and moans. “You look so good, taking Asahi like that.”

“Koushi.” Daichi’s eyes, glassy from need, are fixed on them. Asahi feels the beginnings of another erection tightening his groin.

“Yeah, baby.” They kiss Daichi’s jaw. “Show Asahi how pretty you are when you come.”

Daichi’s eyes squeeze shut, and he makes that noise one more time, and then he comes into Asahi’s grasp. Asahi continues stroking him, not wanting the moment to end, until Daichi’s crying out from oversensitivity. His hand stills, drops to Daichi’s groin, tangling in the soft hair there. Koushi kisses both of them gently against their eyes, their cheeks, their lips. Asahi sighs and rests his head against Daichi’s arm.

Long minutes stretch out between them. Asahi’s eyes drop closed as he listens to the sound of Daichi’s even breathing and steady heart. Koushi reaches out and touches Asahi’s jaw, and he opens his eyes to find them very close to his face. “You still with us, Asahi?”

Asahi shakes his head. “I think I died sometime after you both lost your pants.”

Koushi giggles, and Daichi turns his head toward Asahi. “Gonna be a problem if we leave a corpse in the hotel room,” he mumbles sleepily.

Koushi digs their chin into his sternum. “Come on, both of you. We need to clean up.”

Daichi groans even as Asahi slips out of bed. He makes his way into the bathroom and wets a washcloth as Daichi and Koushi bicker about having to move. He wipes the worst of everything from his hands and legs, and just as he’s tossing the dirty cloth into the corner of the bathroom,. Koushi finally appears, shaking their head.

“He gets so lazy after he’s come,” they sigh. They wash quickly and take a washcloth back out with them. Asahi follows after, hovering awkwardly at the end of the bed even as Koushi drops the cloth unceremoniously on Daichi’s stomach and grumbles, “I can't believe I do this for you.”

“It’s ‘cause you love me,” Daichi mumbles, wiping himself half-heartedly. 

“Something like that,” agrees Koushi. 

Asahi slips his boxers back on, and after a brief moment’s pause goes for his jeans as well. Before he’s got them halfway up Koushi’s reaching out to grab his wrist.

“Asahi,” they say, their eyes narrowed. “This is a stay the night situation.”

“If that’s what you want,” Daichi adds quickly.

Asahi hesitates, frozen with their eyes on him. “I don’t want to impose,” he says quietly.

Koushi uses their grasp on him to yank him back down into bed, and Asahi falls gracelessly down in between them, his face smashed into a pillow. Koushi wraps a tight arm around his waist, and Daichi’s foot finds his calf.

“Not imposing,” Koushi says firmly. “We want you to stay.”

Asahi takes a deep breath in and finds his voice again. “If you’re sure.”

Daichi nods. “We’re sure.”

He gets up and goes digging around for a set of pajamas. Koushi seems happy enough bare. They grab a blanket and pull it up over Asahi and themself, and Daichi tucks himself into Asahi’s side when he returns to bed in a ratty t-shirt and threadbare sweatshorts. He leans over the expanse of Asahi’s back and kisses Koushi. He comes back and gives Asahi a look that’s almost shy, not quite meeting his eyes, then leans in and presses a short, sweet kiss against Asahi’s lips.

“Don’t normally fuck and go right to sleep, but Jesus, this has been the longest day,” he mumbles. He blinks, and a tired smile crosses his face. “Thank you for staying.” Asahi’s cheeks flare with heat. 

Koushi grabs his chin and turns his face toward themself, but their kiss is much dirtier than Daichi’s. They smirk when they pull back. “Good night, Asahi.”

“Good night,” Asahi answers quietly. Daichi reaches over and turns the light off.

Koushi’s arms are still wrapped around his waist, and their forehead is just touching the top of his back. Daichi turns over after a few minutes but takes Asahi’s hand with him, their fingers twined together. Asahi thinks to himself, somewhere in the space between awake and asleep, that he hasn’t ever been so comfortable. 

***

Asahi wakes up cold.

This is surprising, considering neither Daichi nor Koushi moved in the night. He can still feel both of them pressed in on either side of himself even before he opens his eyes. He reaches down to pull the blanket up and discovers the problem: the blanket is missing.

He cracks an eye open and finds Daichi similarly uncovered. When he turns over, he finds the culprit. Koushi’s stolen the entire blanket for themself and is wrapped up burrito-style in it.

Asahi shakes his head and rubs the sleep from his eyes. A thought occurs to him then: Koushi and Daichi had said it was a stay the night situation, but there was no discussion of the morning after. Would they still want him around?

Anxiety settles in the pit of his stomach, and he claws at it uselessly with his hands. He curls his toes, tries to distract himself with bits of song lyrics he’s been working on, attempts to go back to sleep, even, but nothing makes the feeling go away. Surely, surely they’ll want him gone. One night. Too much of a risk otherwise.

Asahi sighs and scoots carefully to the end of the bed, doing his best not to disturb his bedmates. His jeans are easy enough to find, in a heap at the end of the bed, but he’s trying and failing to remember where he discarded his shirt. He’s just remembered leaving it near the couch and heads that way when he trips over the end table and swears, and Koushi’s head emerges from the blanket.

“Asahi?” they call, sleep-laden confusion in their voice.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he affirms. “Stubbed my toe.”

They unearth themself from the blanket and pad across the room to him. Their bedhead is wild, sticking out a hundred different directions. Asahi lets his eyes fall to the floor rather than fixating on how cute it is, or on how naked Koushi still is.

"You weren't trying to sneak away, were you?" Koushi whispers. They loop their arms around Asahi's neck.

Asahi hesitates. "I wasn't sure if—"

"Asahi," they interrupt. There's a significant look in their eyes. "Are you staying?"

Asahi takes a deep breath in, trying to calm his nerves. He had, evidently, been wrong about what they wanted, and now that the option has presented itself, he can’t choose anything else. "I'm not going anywhere," he answers eventually, and the words bring a soft smile to Koushi's face.

"Good," they say, and they stand on their toes to kiss him. "I like how you look in the morning."

He blinks. "Do you?"

Koushi hums their assent. "I like your bedhead." They run a hand through his hair. "I like your stubble." They kiss his jaw. "And I really, really like how you look covered in bruises that I made." They press their thumb into a bruise on Asahi's neck. Pleasure-pain blooms under their touch, sweet and intense, and Asahi goes weak at the knees, stumbling forward. Koushi catches him easily. "You like that, too?" they murmur.

"Evidently," he answers, his voice a little higher and more breathless than usual.

Koushi chuckles and drags him downward for a kiss, deep and slow, nothing like anything they’d shared the night before. It makes Asahi’s heart race.

“What time are we headed out?” Asahi asks, and Koushi bumps their noses together.

“Pretty soon,” they sigh. “Long drive today. We should get Daichi up.” They grimace. “He’s not a morning person. You mind helping?”

“Me?”

“I know I’d like waking up next to you.”

“Are you determined to see me blush all the time?”

“It’s not my fault you’re so easily embarrassed. Or so cute.”

Asahi tugs Koushi closer to himself, arms wrapping around their waist, and Koushi hums happily. “Sweet boy,” they murmur, and Asahi sighs and lets the blush take over his cheeks.

“So what’s the best way to get him up?”

“A blow job will usually do the trick.”

Asahi chokes and covers it with a cough. “Anything less lewd?”

“You’re no fun,” Koushi jokes, swatting him, and they tug him back over to the bed. They flop down in the middle, and Asahi goes around to the side of the bed and sits next to Daichi’s legs.

“Dai,” Koushi whispers, running a hand along the line of his jaw. “Dai, baby, you gotta wake up.”

Daichi grumbles and turns away from Koushi, toward Asahi. Koushi raises an eyebrow at him, and he sighs.

“Daichi,” he says, a hand on his knee. “Wake up.”

Daichi pops open one eye. “Asahi,” he says, sort of. It’s muffled. “You’re still here.”

He doesn’t look angry. He looks disbelieving, and tired still, and maybe the slightest bit happy. Asahi might be projecting, but he’ll choose to believe it for this moment.

“I’m still here,” he affirms.

Daichi stares for another moment before surging forward and kissing Asahi. It shocks him enough that he loses balance, and he goes down onto the mattress with a small “oof” that he only just has time to speak before Daichi’s on him again. He finds himself pinned by Daichi’s hands, which he’s more into than he wants to admit, and Daichi’s in the process of thoroughly reminding him how last night went when Koushi clears their throat.

“Good morning, husband,” they deadpan, and Daichi looks up from his assault on Asahi with a guilty grin.

“Hey, baby,” he says easily. “You see Asahi’s still here?”

Koushi laughs. “If I’d known all it took to get you up in the morning was an extra few inches of height and a manbun, I’d have grown out my hair and gotten heels years ago.”

Daichi huffs. “You have heels.”

Koushi laughs and throws clothes at him. “Come on. Unfortunately we don’t have time to fuck, we gotta get going.”

Daichi groans and turns back to Asahi to bury his face in Asahi’s neck. Asahi runs a hand along his side, and Daichi shivers beneath his touch. When he lifts his head, he looks long and deliberate at Asahi’s lips, which he realizes now are swollen from kissing both of them.

“Tonight,” he murmurs, voice rough. “Koushi and I are gonna show you what we’ve been dreaming about for so long.”

Asahi’s mouth dries up. “You didn’t...do that already?”

Daichi smirks. “Last night was just a warmup, baby. It gets so, so much better.”

Asahi doesn’t know how it possibly could, but for the moment, with Daichi leaning down to kiss him again, he’ll let himself believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> My socials can be found [here](https://joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
